Girls Next Door
is the 65 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Continuing from the previous chapter, Keima was asking his mother what's with the unnatural development of the Ayukawa family being his next door neighbors. Mari said that the previous owner moved out of the house since it suddenly became unaccommodating due to unknown reasons. Mari then said that since Tenri was looking for a house, she recommended next door, and wants Keima to help out. Keima refused and wants to play his galge instead. Meanwhile, Tenri and her mother was seen thanking the delivery man while Tenri was shown to be playing with the bubble warp protective casing. Suddenly, Keima was kicked towards her with Mari screaming "Go help her already!" As a result, Keima complied. Keima then points out that Tenri cut her bangs and realizes that Elsie, (along with her domestic skills) can fit almost everywhere, as Tenri's mother pats her head and thanked her. Tenri then said bashfully that she heard from Elsie that he's also chasing the Weiss. Tenri also said she wants to know what happened after the earthquake. From Keima's perspective, after he woke up, the teachers were angry and did some first aid to him. And When Keima returned home, the Earthquake had completely destroyed his house (along with many of his games) was a devastating shock. Because his parents don't own another house, Keima moved to his grandfather's pottery shop, while his mother renaming it to Cafe Grandpa. Tenri also said that she moved away too right after. Tenri then said how its a great coincidence for them to meet again while Keima said that its too much of a coincidence. Diana then interrupts saying how Keima haven't forgotten about the previous events and how thy have gone as far as kissing. Tenri hurriedly tried to keep Diana quite while the latter said that its normal and they should be lovers. Diana also mention that Tenri's first kiss was with Keima as Tenri threw her mirror out the window which hits Elsie below. Tenri then ask Keima to ignore this as she said she knows that it was just acting. Keima then reminds himself that Tenri still remembers. Tenri then changes the topic and said that she'll show Keima her specialty ; Magic tricks. After Tenri's trick, Keima said that she had no friends so he was the first to view them. Elsie then pops out absolutely amazed by the trick as Tenri decided to demonstrate the "stabbing a person with a sword" trick. As Keima was "stabbing" Tenri through the box. Through Diana, Keima asks if the latter if she's also a new devil. Diana said that "they" had to co-operate with the new devils and said that she's a goddess. Diana then said that at AlmageMachina,where the battle between the Weiss and New devils have escalated too much so Diana and the others had to become sacrifices to seal the Weiss. Elsie then said that she had never heard of this and not even in school was this ever mentioned. Diana said that when she woke up from her slumber, she only saw the young Tenri and Keima. Keima then questions of the seal being removed while Diana said that New Hell is most likely in disaster and she cannot leave that alone. For that Diana ask Keima to marry Tenri. Diana siad that she needs more love to regain her powers. So she wants Tenri to marry him and her powers will be restored. Keima then scolds her to be more considerate of his feelings and he and Tenri haven't done anything but Act. Diana then incorrectly believes that kissing is something that only married or engaged couples do. Diana then pins Keima down and wants him to take responsibility. Tenri then regains back control over herself and wants Keima to ignore the previous statements saying its all Diana's idea. At night time in the Katsuragi household, Elsie is shown to try and mimic Tenri's magic while Keima was thinking how this story has gone too far. Keima cannot confirm that Diana isn't a spirit and the new devils seems to be rather weak.(Since Keima managed to trap Elsie in the box the latter was trying to escape.) Keima then peered out of his window as he looked at the sky thinking that he'll just put up with this until the next event comes... Trivia *This chapter's title parodies , an Australian band. References Category:Summary